This invention relates to a writing device that can be used in training a writing student to have the hand and writing instrument assume the correct angle for writing and remain in that correct position.
As has been stated in the Green patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,866,440, previous devices proposed for the purpose of providing training for students of writing have included many complicated devices including those where the writing instrument includes finger guides and writing instrument guides and devices which are mainly writing instrument guides supported from a wristband on the operator but having the support under the palm to partially correct the position of the hand. The disadvantage of these types of devices is that they tend to be uncomfortable as well as to cramp the fingers and hand and also tend to make the learner not only depend too much on them, but to be unable to write without them.
Other proposed writing guides for the purpose are typified in U.S. Pat. No. 1,797,103 to Rustag and U.S. Pat. No. 2,501,552 to Thompson. These devices, too, have means for supporting the writing instrument by a member extending forwardly from the top of a wristband. In Green, U.S. Pat. No. 2,866,440, the device was of this type and it was claimed that it improved the previous ones in permitting greater freedom of the hand to turn sideways or to flex forwardly and rearwardly relative to the wrist while still urging a writing instrument into the proper angle relative to the writing surface. However, in reviewing these types of devices including Green, it can be seen that they are quite complicated in relying upon wristbands and mechanical contrivances to keep the hand of the writer in the appropriate position.
Thus, it is an object of my device to provide an improved writing device which does not rely on mechanical means such as the wristbands and rods of previous devices to train a writer; but rather relies on the writer visually observing the angle of inclination of the writing instrument by means of a liquid-filled compartment that has a variety of levels depending on the inclination at which the writing instrument is held.
It is further an object of this invention to provide a low-cost writing guide such as may be easily used by the child learning to write and such as will teach good writing habits without becoming a painful experience to the writer.
It is further an object of the invention to provide a writing device where the writer can occasionally change the position of the hand and still return to the optimum position of a, for instance, 52.degree. angle by merely observing the oil level with respect to markings on the writing instrument.
It is further an object of the invention to teach a student how to hold a writing instrument at its optimum angle without binding the hand or making the hand uncomfortable by means of merely observing the visual level through employing a liquid-filled vessel to accomplish this.
It is still even further an object of this invention to provide an improved process for teaching good penmanship which includes as one of its steps visually observing and measuring the optimum angle at which a writing instrument is held and practicing writing by maintaining that angle, by visually observing the angle.
Other objects and advantages of the writing instrument will be apparent from the following description of the drawing wherein like characters of reference indicate corresponding parts: